robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Images
Images are an integral part of every wiki, and Robot Wars Wiki is no exception from this rule. However, the inclusion of pictures on the wiki must be moderated and understood. The goal of using pictures in an encyclopedic wiki is to clarify the topic at hand and improve the quality of understanding one can achieve from reading an article. This policy exists as a guide to what images are allowed on the site and where to use them properly. Primary Rules *'Mainspace articles should have at least one image, with exceptions. ' – Robots all have a picture for their infobox, as do teams. Weapons, episodes, people and other terminology all will have relevant pictures. General lists, however, do not necessarily need images. *'Images must be relevant.' Take the Storm 2/Controversy page – adding a generic picture of Storm 2 is not acceptable or informative. Try to add images that will be relevant and informative, such as a picture of the battle against Typhoon 2, Tornado or Supernova. *'Image size and location are important.' Images should make an article more readable and understandable. The main idea of this policy is ignored if images are too distracting or force the text into odd shapes. *'There is such a thing as too many pictures.' While having a few pictures is ideal, some articles may not need five images to make the content clear. *'Categorize your images.' Use the to figure out which of the existing categories your image falls under. ALWAYS have at least one category on every image. **Most common ones are either Images of Series _ Competitors, or ___ Series Battles. (Insert relevant series) How to approach certain pages *'Robots' – Insert a picture (preferably of the robot’s final appearance, to match the listed results) into the infobox. The remaining incarnations of a robot (only if there are perceivable differences) should be inserted throughout the article. If there is room, it is good to include images of the robot in modern day, images of it fighting, and other relevant images. *'Teams' – Insert a picture of the team in the infobox. Also include any images of them with trophies, or pictures of robots that came from the team but failed to qualify. *'Episodes' – A picture of the episode winner(s) should be placed next to the corresponding stats in the Competing Robots section. At least one battle image should be inserted per battle. *'Weapons' – a picture of a famous pioneer/wielder of that weapon type belongs near the top. Also included can be images of the various forms of that weapon, or pictures of it in action. *'People' – Images of them in present day or during the show. *'Terminology' – Relevant images, as deemed by users. Personal Images Category:Personal Images contains images uploaded by certain users for use on the user page. Use Personal images may only be used for the user page of the user who uploaded it. For no reason whatsoever should these images be used in the mainspace. Feature Personal images may depict a self-made robot (either on a video game or in real life) that the user wishes to talk about, a battle that did not take place in Robot Wars, or an image of the user in real life. Each eligible user is also allowed one image outside of these guidelines to be used as the main profile picture on their user page, and one other to be used as an avatar. Images may not contain any images that are absolutely irrelevant to Robot Wars, contain aspects of racist, sexist or prejudiced opinions, contain pornography, gruesome violence, or other inappropriate images. Breach of this rule will result in serious penalties. Naming Personal images, if depicting replicas of real life robots, should be clearly identified with "replica" or "model" in the title, so as to clearly differentiate them from images of their real life counterparts. It also prevents file names from being occupied by fan images in the case that new images of the real robots are uploaded. Appropriate Image Naming *An image's name should be relevant to the image itself.. Pictures of images to be used in articles should be named for the article it is being used in, such as Image:Chaos 2.jpg or Image:Black_Hole.JPG. *When dealing with a different picture of the same visual (a picture of Thermidor 2 from Series 4, or from Series 5), it is the idea that we should merely add “series 5” to the end. Also acceptable is just altering the spelling slightly, or adding a slight bit of punctuation (Stingerr or Pussycat`) *When dealing with images from a battle, it is important to name the image appropriately, but not in so much detail that makes future uploads more difficult. For example, when dealing with a picture of Big Brother fighting Mace 2, the best name for the image would be Big Brother v. Mace 2. The image name is detailed sufficiently so that users searching for it in the Insert Images will be able to find it. *However, too much detail in the name can be bad. For example, if the aforementioned battle image was named Big Brother pushes Mace 2 into CPZ, it would confine the image to that very shot. If a user wished to upload a better quality image that featured Mace 2 flipping Big Brother, they would be unable to upload the image on top of the old one, instead being forced to upload the new image, mark the old for deletion, and then rearrange the article. Keep image names sufficient but not extensive. Not acceptable *Code names, (i.e. "0.jpg"), etc. These names tell searchers nothing about the image's content. *Inappropriate names. Things like "Razer the coolest robot ever seen" or "Sir Killalot tango" are inappropriately named. These will be deleted and renamed, or if the image itself is inappropriate, not uploaded again. Other concepts *Redundant or unused images will be deleted; do not upload a duplicate image. *No image (aside from personal) can "belong" to any user or group of users. Images "belong" to the wiki once uploaded; if not needed or against this policy, they will be deleted. *Never use fanart in the mainspace. *'Captions' should be neutral and professional, not merely a second commentary.